1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved auxiliary seat assembly for use in vehicles, and more specifically to an auxiliary seat assembly which is used as installed at the lateral or rear portion of the cab of a vehicle such as truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there is provided in the cab of a vehicle such as truck an auxiliary seat assembly (will be referred to as "the seat" hereinafter) and it is used as follows. For example in case two drivers ride in the cab of a truck on duty for a long-distance transport and they drive it in shifts day and night, one of them can take a nap or rest on the seat while the other is driving. Heretofore, various many seats of such kind have been proposed, one of which will be described as an example with reference to FIG. 1. The seats are so designed that while they are not used, the seat cushion 3 can be retained in upright posture for effective utilization of the space in the truck cab. The seat cushion 3 is pivotally mounted on a pair of brackets 7 installed on the floor 6 at the rear or lateral portion of the cab. When using the seat, the seat cushion 3 is swung out from the upright position and supported nearly horizontally by means of a pair of stays 9, so that one can seat himself on the seat cushion 3 with the body panel 8 used as a seat back.
As mentioned above, the seat cushion 3 is pivotally installed on the brackets 7 installed on the floor 6 at the lateral or rear portion of the cab, and it can be turned to upright position when not used. However, when the seat cushion 3 is turned to the upright position, the rear side thereof will be directed frontward and also the pivot mechanism and others under the seat cushion 3 are wholly visible, thus causing the cab interior to esthetically be degraded. Furthermore, the driver's body or his clothes may possibly be caught by any parts projecting from under the seat cushion 3, also causing a danger.